


Mischief Managed?

by cereus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Mischief, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Prankster's Gambit (Homestuck), Spitefic, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25207177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cereus/pseuds/cereus
Summary: In which Remus and Sirius meet, and discover they may have pulled somewhat of a prank on Gryffindor himself?
Relationships: Sirius Black & Remus Lupin, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Mischief Managed?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HogwartsToAlexandria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/gifts).



"But Sirius, that means you're a -"

"Shhhhh.... Shhhhh... it's not quite like that, I'm _Sirius_ , ok."

"But how are you even up here? In this section of the dor -"

"'Girls can be in the boy's section, just not the other way around. Because girls are less able to cause mischief'" his voice briefly changed to assume a nasal mockery of a highblooded tone "Shows you what our old pal Godric knew... honestly he should have known better living with Rowena bloody Ravenclaw."

"Or Hufflepuff... the stories I've found in the library"

Sniggering muffled in the bedcurtains as Remus hugged Sirius.


End file.
